


Profess Your Love Unto Me

by Slsheeba567



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blasphemy, Bottom Dean, Castiel as God, Cock Slut Dean Winchester, First Kiss, First Time, Godstiel - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, POV Castiel, POV Dean Winchester, Sexual Repression, Somewhere between Season 6 and 7, This is downright dirty I'm not gonna lie, Top Castiel, be warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slsheeba567/pseuds/Slsheeba567
Summary: "It had been 3 days since the whole “I am your new God” incident at the lab.Dean knew he was crazy, maybe even borderline suicidal for attempting this, but what other choice did he have?Just sit on his ass and let Cas go around murdering a bunch of people? Hell no.So here he was, back at the lab and praying to the man who had mind-whammied his brother, and broken his heart."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, basically I'm re-watching SPN, and right now I just finished Season 6/started Season 7, and since I love any and all Godstiel AU's I wanted to write my own :P

It had been 3 days since the whole “I am your new God” incident at the lab.

Dean knew he was crazy, maybe even borderline suicidal for attempting this, but what other choice did he have?

Just sit on his ass and let Cas go around murdering a bunch of people? Hell no.

So here he was, back at the lab and praying to the man who had mind-whammied his brother, and broken his heart.

The grey walls and floors of the place gave him an uncomfortable feeling, and what was left of Raphael was still splattered all over the wall.

“Hello Dean.”

Dean turned around to see a bloody and smirking Cas standing behind him.

He scanned up and down Cas’s body, checking off things that were different about this Cas, from his-no, the regular Cas.

The blood on his coat, for one, the almost smug grin on his face, hell, even his posture seemed different. He stood taller, in an almost entitled way.

“You look different.”

“I am different.” Cas said, moving closer to Dean. “I am better. Faster. Stronger. Everything that I was meant to be.”

Dean just shook his head, letting his gaze drop to the floor. “The only thing you are is sick. Please Cas, let us help you. Let me help you.”

Cas looked confused at this. “Why would you need to help me? As if you could, you are merely a human. Don’t you see Dean, I’m better than I have ever been.”

“No, you’re not, Cas. I liked you the way you were before. We all did.”

Cas shook his head, starting to look angry and frustrated. “I am God. No matter what you say, it does not invalidate the fact that you should show me more respect. Such an ungrateful child. Do you not see that I did all of this for you? That you meant everything to me? Even when I had to do the things that I did to take my rightful place as ruler in heaven, I still helped you.”

Dean felt a pang of guilt in his chest, and he took a deep breath. Of course, he knew that Cas did everything he could to help. That he would go to the ends of the earth for them. Especially Dean. How could he not? It was his fault Cas was even like this. If he had just appreciated what Cas did for them, instead of constantly asking for more, maybe Cas would’ve come to him. Maybe they wouldn’t be in this situation now.

“I do see that. And I’m sorry. I should’ve been there for you. You mean a lot to us. You mean a lot to…. me. It’s not too late, I can still help you. Cas, buddy please, c’mon, work with me here.”

Cas began to laugh, an awful, maniacal sound, “You know, before all of this, I would’ve given anything to hear those words come out of your mouth. Now, do you know what they mean to me? Nothing. I feel nothing.”

Dean felt his heart drop out of his chest, and he stepped closer to Cas, so that they were almost nose to nose now. He grabbed Cas’s hand and put it over his heart, urging him to remember again. “Do you feel that? That’s my heart, Cas. The heart that you put back together after Hell, the heart that you saved. Do you really feel nothing hearing it beat again?”

Apparently, not, as his point didn’t reach the Cas that Dean knew still lingered deep down inside the so-called, “God.”

A wicked smile curled at the edges of Cas’s lips. “Yes, I do hear it beat. I’ve heard it since I arrived here. I hear adrenaline, fear, and excitement pump through your veins. Tell me Dean, do I make you excited? Do I make you feel like you are in the presence of danger? Do I make you scared?”

This last sentence was said whispered so close to Dean, that their lips were almost touching.

Dean’s heart began to beat harder at the proximity, and he knew Cas could hear it too, because his smirk merely widened.

“No. I’m not scared.”

A blatant lie, which they both saw right through.

Dean began to back away slowly, Cas following him.

“Do I make you feel nervous? Is it my newfound title, or have I always made you nervous like this? Do you know that I used to fantasize about kissing you Dean? Of taking you, bent over Bobby’s coffee table? Do you know that I can read your mind Dean? That I always could? That I’ve seen your endless fantasies of us, in various positions? That I know you pleasure yourself every night to thoughts of me, despite feeling ashamed of it?

Dean’s back hit the wall, nowhere else to go, and Cas was barely an inch away from his lips, his breath mingling with Dean’s. His face was flushed bright red, and he felt aroused by Cas’s words, even though he tried not to be.

“Do you know I can see that you want to kiss me right now, Dean? That you’re envisioning it in your mind as I speak?”

Unable to take the sexual tension any longer, Dean crushed his mouth to Cas’s, moaning at taking what he’s wanted for so long.

Cas’s arms wrapped around his body and groaned into Dean’s mouth, the kiss filthy and with tongue, Dean smelling the metallic, familiar scent of blood, from Cas’s trench coat.

He knew it was wrong, for him to be kissing Cas while he was like this, but he couldn’t stop himself. All that sexual repression that he had built behind a wall had come bursting over, and it would never be the same.

Dean whimpered as he felt Cas’s erection rub against his own through their clothes.

Cas quickly maneuvered them over to one of the dirty, steel tables, knocking over all of the glass beakers and papers on the surface, uncaring when they smashed on the floor.

The newfound God bent Dean over the table, ripping his clothes off easily, and fingering him roughly, adding lube to the experience through his grace.

“Oh, Ohh,” Dean moaned, hands grasping at the table, nails screeching across the steel. “More!”

“Beg for it.” Cas rasped in his ear, removing his fingers from Dean’s ass. “Tell me you love me. Tell me you need me.”

“Please, Cas, please, I need you so much, fucking love you, please!”

Seemingly satisfied, Cas added more fingers, pumping them in and out at a rapid pace, grinning wildly when he found Dean’s prostate.

“Oh, FUCK, FUCK, HOLY SHIT. Oh God!” Dean screamed as Cas rammed his fingers over and over on that spot.

“Yes Dean, scream my name. I’m here.” He whispered, biting gently at Dean’s ear.

Cas finally pushed into Dean, with no resistance, and Dean moaned over and over, “God, God, God!”

“Yes,” Cas gasped, hands gripping Dean’s hips.

“Come for me, Dean. Come for your God!”

Dean came with a loud cry, and slumped against the table when he was done, the liquid beginning to pool on the surface.

Cas came a moment later with a roar, come filling his ass. Cas pulled out a moment later with a wet sounding squelch, and rearranged his clothes.

“You’ve been very good, Dean. The next time I see you, you shall be rewarded.”

Dean knew now that he was alone, Cas had left, the only thing proving he had been there at all was the come in his ass, and the fact that Dean was still naked and bent over the table.

Standing up on wobbly legs, his hole sore and puffy, and filled with come, Dean inspected his ruined clothes, and knew that there was no way he could walk home in them. He’d have to find some new clothes somewhere, or just drive back to Bobby’s naked.

With a vow to himself, he swore that he was going to get the old Cas back, no matter what it took.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel rubbed a finger across his lips, savoring the memory of how Dean tasted when he took him apart just a week prior.

Something deep inside him hummed with warmth, joy, (love?), at the thought of the human. His human.

He carelessly pushed those feelings aside however, in favor of more…. rewarding thoughts.

Dean on his knees as he sucked his God’s cock with reckless abandon. Dean on his hands and knees as Castiel took him from behind, while he moaned like a whore. Dean stretched out on a bed, naked, grinning, and covered in his God’s come.

Castiel bit his lip as he freed his length from his trousers.

He could practically hear Dean’s cries of ecstasy from the week before as he pounded into his human.

“Please, Cas, please, I need you so much, fucking love you, please!”

“Dean,” he rasped as he got closer and closer to his release. “I’m here. I’m here.”

Fisting his cock desperately, imagining it was Dean’s hand, he came with a loud shout, feeling satisfied and empty at the same time.

He wished Dean was actually here. That he would agree to being Castiel’s second in command. He imagined sitting on the throne of God, with Dean straddling his lap as his whispered his promises of devotion, with Dean singing his praises of love and worship in return.

Sighing, Castiel stuffed his member back in his pants, and used his grace to clean himself up.

Dean would eventually come to him, just like Castiel envisioned. And then nothing would stand in their way.

Pulling himself out of his fantasies, Castiel stood up.

He had some work to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea why I wrote this, but I woke up with the need to write Cas's POV from this story. Hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
